Quatre and the Magic Lamp
by Nanashi Barton
Summary: *Chapter 3!* I know this title has been over used, but this isn't like all the other Aladdin parodies! *grins evily* Lots of twists!
1. ~*Chapter One*~

I AM THE ANCIENT WIND that whips around the country of Arabia, gathering stories, tales, and myths of the ages, however, the one I tell of now, is the most interesting yet...  
  
A young, blonde man with baby blue eyes came across a shop he had never seen before. He had lived his whole life as a street rat in the marketplace. Curiously, he walked over tot he stand, and examined its contents. There were a wide range of items-from diamonds and rubies to the bare necessities of life. Even through all the glittering jewels, only one thing caught his eye-it was a miniture lamp on a simple piece of string.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" asked the owner, in a mysterious voice. Quatre looked up. It belonged to a girl about his age-in fact-the same appearances as his, except for the fact that she was a girl. "Drawn to the lamp, I see...go on, you can have it."  
  
"Oh no...I can't. I e'nt have any money."  
  
"That's quite alright, sir. It's old anyway. Keep it."  
  
Quatre stammered his thanks, but when he looked, the girl and her stand was gone.  
***  
  
Prince Trowa closed the door after the princess left, heaving a sigh of relief. These suitors were a complete headache and so ANNOYING! He saw his sister came down the steps.  
  
"Don' t even ask, Catherine," he said, stubbornly, "there's no one out there. Can you just stop?"  
  
His sister sighed. "I just don't know anymore, Trowa. Father's getting more powerful by the second. We can't allow him to rule the world. Please, little brother, try to understand."  
  
Trowa nodded and headed for his room. He hated his life there at the palace. It was dull and boring.  
  
"Surprise, Trowa!" yelled Duo, as he burst intot he room. "Happy birthday!"  
  
Catherine, Heero, and Wufei came in a few seconds later, carrying commoners' clothing.  
  
"Hurry," whispered his sister as she thrusted the clothing into his hands, "we know you've wanted to see the world. Go now, but return by sunset. I cooked up a lie that you were visiting a neighboring country. Play along with it, okay?"  
  
"Thanks. How'd you know-"  
  
"Shhhh!" said Duo, "hurry up!"  
  
Trowa quickly changed and was led out of the palace by Heero and Duo.  
***  
  
Quatre ran back to his small hut, wondering what had happened back at the marketplace. He pulled out the lamp and examined it closely. There was some writing on there, but dust was in the way of him reading it. Gently, he started to rub it with his shirt.  
  
Suddenly, the lamp started shaking as it regurgitated something out of its opening. Quatre couldnt move as the smoke settled, revealing that same girl he had met at the marketplace. She stretched her limbs and flexed her fingers.  
  
"About time you caught on, master. You can't imagine how uncomfortable it was in there, and to add to that, I have claustraphobia. Great combination for a genie, isn't it?" she asked, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Who-who are you?"  
  
"I'm a genie, silly. My name is Katona, and you are my master. You have three wishes, and three-er-four rules to go with them. First of all, I can't make you fall in love. Secondly, I can't kill anyone. Thirdly, I can't raise people from the dead, and latly, you only get three wishes. Any questions, master?"  
  
"Please don't call me master," begged Quatre, "I hate that."  
  
"Then what should I call you?"   
  
"Anything other than 'master'."  
  
"Okay...I'll call you Sandmop then!" she laughed, "because of your hair!"  
  
Quatre laughed and Katona smiled. Hopefully, he would be the one kind enough to free her from her confinement of that damn lamp.  
***  
  



	2. ~*Chapter Two*~

Trowa walked up and down the marketplace, staring at all that was going on around him. It was wonderful and exciting, until a gang found him and chased him until he was completely surrounded.brbr   
  


"Hey, boys! Lookee what we caught in our trap today! It's a pretty one too!"brbr   
  


"Whaddaya reckon we do with him?"brbr   
  


"I think we ought to give him the royal treatment." said the leader, smirking.brbr   
  


Trowa flattened himself against the wall as the pervert reached out toward him. However, all of a sudden, the leader of the gang stumbled back, doubling over in pain.brbr   
  


A young blonde stepped in front of the green-eyed boy. "Leave." he said calmly to the leader, who was being helped up from the ground.brbr   
  


"Why should we, baka-brains? He's our prisoner."brbr   
  


"What if I stole him?"brbr   
  


"You can't beat us all," another piped up.brbr   
  


"Ya wanna bet?" he went through as if they were punching bags. A fist in the face, a foot in the stomach, and one by one, they dribbled away, reluctuant of leaving their prize behind.brbr   
  


"Allah be my witness," said the gang leader, glaring, "he'll be mine, and all mine!" Clutching his stomach, the leader left.br 

***brbr   
  


As soon as the gang was out of sight, Quatre help Trowa up.brbr   
  


"Hi!" he said, brightly, "You must be new. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Who're you?"brbr   
  


"I'm..." Trowa paused for a moment and replied, "I'm Duo Maxwell. Is it really that obvious?"brbr   
  


"Well...yah. Everyone knows to stay away from this side of the marketplace. Those Snakes are perverts. They go around trying to take advantage of all the pretty ones..."brbr   
  


"Then why're you here?"brbr   
  


"I watch people from the roofs. I'm like a guardian, you could say. The Snakes are afraid of me. I think they ought to be Cobras. Some snakes are harmless, like garden snakes. They just scare the living daylights out of some people, that's all."brbr   
  


"Oh."brbr   
  


The two strolled down the street until Quatre stopped in front of a little cafe, which was wedged between two buildings.brbr   
  


"Have you had breakfast?" the blonde asked with concern in his eyes.brbr   
  


"No, I-" Trowa was cut off by Quatre. brbr   
  


"Good! This place has the best food ever! Come on!" Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm and pulled him into the cafe. He navigated through the bustling cottage to a little table in a corner.brbr   
  


"So tell me about yourself, Duo." he said. brbr   
  


"Well..."brbr   
  


At that exact moment, Quatre seemed to be shimmering in a blast of golden light.brbr   
  


"I just moved her..." said Trowa, blinking from the blast of golden light.brbr   
  


"I beg your pardon, Prince Trowa. I didn't mean to as such a rude question. I humbly beg for your forgiveness." said Quatre, kneeling on one knee, staring at the floor.brbr   
  


Trowqa blushed a dark shade of red and pulled Quatre back up. "Shhhh! Don't do that! How'd you know I was Trowa?"brbr   
  


Quatre looked uneasy and pale.brbr   
  


"Did I say something wrong?" asked Trowa, alarmed.brbr   
  


"No..." the blonde trailed off. Their breakfast arrived and the two devoured it hungrily in an uneasy silence. brbr   
  


Immediately after the delectable meal, Quatre, as if in a trance, laid down a few copper coins and stood up. He started to walk to the door. Trowa followed closely behind, wondering what his newfound "friend" (*winkwink*) was doing. It wasn't until they had wandered half a mile in the direction of the palace that Quatre suddenly fell over. Trowa (thank God for reflexes!) caught him quickly, but noticed that something wet was running down his fingers. He looked down, and it was red. The blonde's blood gushed out of his wound onto the ground. Trowa picked up his falled friend, only to find that he was surrounded by his father's troops.brbr   
  


"Hand over the boy, street rat."brbr   
  


"No." Trowa help Quatre tighter and pulled off his disguise. The troops immediately bowed.brbr   
  


"Why did you deceive us, sir?"brbr   
  


"It doesn't matter," he replied, cooly, "what are you doing, shooting down innocent people?"brbr   
  


"The sultan's orders, sir. We daren't disobey." the general said, grabbing Quatre out of the prince's hands. Soon they were dragging him on the ground towards the palace.brbr   
  


"Let me bring him," demanded Trowa.brbr   
  


"No can do, sir."brbr   
  


"We'll see about that." said Trowa, eyes narrowing. Stealthily, he followed the traitorous group back to the palace.br 

***brbr   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. ~*Chapter Three*~

Nanashi: Uh...a bit gory...^_^ PLEASE review!!!!!!   
  


THE NEXT MORNING   
  


There was a secret passageway to the sultan's hidden chamber. It lied in the throne room as a mere lamp cord. You pull it twice, and type, "open" in morse code onto the wall panel. The door would then slide open, revealing a steep, spiral staircase which led to the upper-most tower of the palace. It was there that the king performed his wicked deeds, searching for the mystical lamp-the key to all his power. 

"Well, Zhvagi, I'll say we've outdone ourselves this time." 

The monkey nodded its fragile head, and the king laughed so maliciously that it could have rivaled the monsters of the deep. "Dimwits," he choked, "they're so gullible! Now-" 

The king ceased his laughing and grew serious. "We need to find that lamp of his and take it. But remember, Zhvagi, that the genie is the most powerful one of all...be careful." 

At the king's command, the monkey scurried off. 

***   
  


"Sandy! Sandmop! Wake up!" 

"Wha-? By Allah, I feel awful." 

"Make a wish and I can make it better." 

"I wish I were free." 

The cuffs that had chained Quatre to the wall suddenly disappeared. However, he couldn't get out of the cell. 

"I'm sorry, Sandy. The thing's magic-protected. I can't so anything." 

"It's alright, Katona. At least I'm out of those awful chains. I'm tired." 

"Sleep well, Sandy." 

With a poof, Katona vanished back into the lamp, and Quatre fell asleep on the stone, cold floor, too tired to move. 

***   
  


Trowa looked frantically around the colossal palace for his blonde friend. 

"Watcha lookin' for?" asked Catherine. 

"Quatre. Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, pale-kinda. Have you seen him? Father arrested him." 

"Hmm...come to think of it," said Duo, who was obviously eavesdropping, "we got a new prisoner yesterday." 

"Where?!" Trowa cried. 

"Come." 

Duo led Trowa down into the dungeons. The two passed cell after cell, and within each one, were prisoners with mere skin and bones, decaying corpses, and old, dusty skeletons of prisoners from the past. Trowa couldn't bear to watch, and looked away. Duo led him to the last cell. Inside, a sixteen-year-old boy laid on the floor, curled up in a tight ball, sleeping. The manacles were somehow broken. 

The figure laid there with bloody strips of cloth hanging on his body. His platinum blonde hair was stained with crusted, dried blood, and scars ran up and down his back and arms, damaging his flawless skin. 

Trowa quickly unlocked the door to the horrid cell, and picked up the shivering boy. Carefully, he carried the blonde back into he main hall. Before he and Duo left the dungeons, however, Trowa said, "Duo, get some food and water for these people. Then I want to know why they're here. God, what has that father of mine done?" 

***   
  


Quatre woke up to a room with a warm bed, a wide window overlooking the kingdom, and other luxurious items. He himself had been changed out of his bloody clothes and dressed in navy blue pajamas. He also felt someone holding his hand. Pulling himself up, he saw it was Trowa. /The poor thing,/ he thought as he loosened the grip enough for his hand to escape, /he fell asleep on the floor./ Quatre planted a kiss on Trowa's head which was using the side of the bed as a pillow. The blonde threw the covers down and tucked the boy in. With that, he walked over to the window seat and stared out into the horizon. 

Trowa awoke a few minutes later finding that Quatre looked beautiful in the morning sunlight. He walked over to him. 

"Hey," he said in a soft voice. 

"Morning," replied Trowa, "feelin' better?" 

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Quatre tipped his head back, smiling. Together, they watched the sun rise across the horizon. 

*** 

That afternoon, Trowa had another meeting for the "queen tryouts." Quatre urged Trowa to go. 

"What kind of prince would leave his visitors in the waiting room? Go on, I'll be fine." 

Uneasily, Trowa got up and left through the door. 

***   
  


A few minutes after Trowa left, Quatre pulled out the small lamp on the chain. 

"You can come out now,: said the blonde, "but you have to be quiet." 

Katona emerged only seconds later, stretching and grinning evilly. "Hey Sandmop," she taunted, "looks like someone's hitting on his host!" 

Quatre glared at her. "Be quiet. You weren't supposed to be spying." 

Katona smiled back innocently. "Who said I was spying? I was eavesdropping!" 

She disappeared into the lamp just as a pillow came flying her way. 

***   
  



End file.
